marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vincent Doonan (Earth-616)
(Full appearance) | Quotation = I know there was a time before the skies above Manhattan were just super hero flight lanes. I saw it. So I do what I can to bring a bit of that back. | Speaker = Vincent Doonan | QuoteSource = Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1 7 | HistoryText = The Doombot that would call itself Vincent Doonan was the first in a new generation created by Doctor Doom capable of demonstrating sentience. However, as soon as he awoke, Doom's laboratory was attacked by an alternate older version of Squirrel Girl. Scared by the ensuing confrontation between Doom and Squirrel Girl, the Doombot ran away, still incapable of communicating besides using beeps. He came across a technician named Phineas Mason, who took him in to his workshop. As time went on, Mason made the Doombot his assistant. In order to help it assimilate in society, Mason grafted an artificial membrane onto its surface that simulated skin, later adding more facial features and even hair. Mason subsequently adjusted the Doombot's circuits to allow it to communicate properly, and it decided to assume the name of Vincent. Phineas also imparted to Vincent his disgust at superheroes, believing they simply ran rampant doing whatever they wanted with their powers. Vincent abandoned Mason once the old man decided to take action against the superhuman community by unwittingly joining it, becoming the villain known as the Tinkerer. He moved to Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, and decided to procure peace and quiet by any means necessary. Using the resources at his disposal, Doonan hired the services of the mercenary organization M.O.D.O.K. to take out people he believed were threats to mundanity. One of these threats ordered by Vincent to be neutralized was a group of weapons dealers from the alien race of Teuthidans. However, this course of action brought to Earth an army of Teuthidans looking for revenge on the person that had allegedly killed the dealers, M.O.D.O.K.'s newest recruit and leader Gwenpool. When Doonan found out about Gwen's reckless plans to get rid of the Teuthidans, which involved wreaking havoc across Times Square and disrupting police activity, he decided to simply turn over Gwen to the Teuthidans, a solution he considered much more peaceful because the aliens would simply leave as soon as they captured Gwen. Vincent tried to personally apprehend Gwen while the Teuthidans had taken her allies hostage at Vincent's home, but she evaded his attacks and eventually escaped. Riding M.O.D.O.K.'s mobile base, Gwen travelled to Bay Ridge to retrieve her friends, pointing the base's arsenals at two of Vincent's neighbors in order to force him to let her friends go. During Gwen's ensuing fight against the Teuthidan army, Vincent tried to make sure there was no mayor collateral damage, only to find most of the neighborhood empty, as Gwen had had warned the police to evacuate the zone. Gwen the remaining Teuthidans heavily damaged the mobile base, Gwen was forced to evacuate as it began to collapse. Because its fall threatened those two neighbors of Vincent, he stopped it and diverted it to the sky, where it exploded and took down the Teuthidans left. Vincent attracted the media's attention, much to his preference for tranquillity, who mistakenly believed he had been responsible for saving Bay Ridge from the alien attack. When Vincent tried to stop Paste Pot Pete from stealing bank money, Gwenpool interrupted them asking Vincent to bring her to Doctor Doom so she could kill him and become an Avenger. Vincent did just that, bringing her to his a lair, a subterranean Latverian embassy, in order for her to confront Doctor Doom. However, when Vincent got near the other Doombots his old code reactivated, and along with the Doombots, warned Gwenpool about their master. After Gwenpool got trapped, Victor von Doom as Iron Man arrived and freed Vincent from his old code. Witnessing that his creation had become sentient and wanted to do good, Doom stated that he was proud of him, despite Vincent despising his creator. Then Gwenpool arrived, having escaped and attacked Doom. However, she unwittingly created a second Doctor Doom from the recollections she possessed of the real Doom. They battled, but when Vincent also intervined, "Doctor Doom" blowed Vincent up. After the defeat of the paper memory, the actual Doom assembled Vincent's parts and fixed him back together. | Personality = | Powers = Robotic Body: Vincent is a Doombot, possessing strength, durability and reflexes beyond that of a normal human. Magic: Vincent appears to have inherited his creator's mastery over magic, being capable of flying and generating blasts of energy. His hardware is also protected by magic. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}